Hostage Honeymoon
by Sweetie7smiled
Summary: An unexpected natural disaster forces a motley group of humans to take refuge on Isle Esme during Edward & Bella's honeymoon, setting the stage for a number of amusing and dangerous events. Canon loyal; meant as an insert into the BD storyline. Also now includes a deleted scene! Meet the Masens as vampires.
1. Initial Impressions

_Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is just a tribute to her fantastic work._

**Hostage Honeymoon**

This one is purely just for fun. :)

_What if_: in Breaking Dawn, a week into while Bella and Edward were on their honeymoon...

Kaure & Gustavo arrive to clean the house, as described, and Edward & Bella are in a buoyant mood, watching their movie. Somewhere safe in the distance, but near enough to affect them with the fallout, a volcano erupts- spewing great clouds of ash. Edward would hear the eruption, and be prompted to check out CNN for an explanation. (Apparently it was triggered by an impromptu bomb test in the area, thus causing repercussions which Alice wouldn't have seen clearly enough to warn them about.) They learn that a great cloud raining ash is located between their island and the mainland, and is headed their direction. Any motorized boat caught trying to go through it will be stranded mid-ocean, so the cleaning crew cannot safely leave. It looks like they will be stranded with them, inside the house, for the next couple of days before the ash in the air will have settled enough to drive home through again.

Naturally, Edward & Bella are gracious hosts and invite Kaure & Gustavo to make themselves at home as best they can. The two of them make a trip out to secure their boat against the ash-fall to come, make the necessary calls to arrange things during their absence, and bring in any personal effects for their stay. When they return to the house and pass by the kitchen where Edward and Bella are talking and beginning to prepare lunch together, Kaure notices nervously that Edward is agitated now, which he wasn't before.

Well, it so happens that out on the water near their island, the 6-hand pirate crew of a drug-smuggling ship has been looking for a safe refuge from the fallout- both for themselves and for their unwilling passengers. All of them speak Portuguese, but not English. Naturally, they have pulled up to the dock at Isle Esme. Five pirates have emerged from the ship, weapons and hostages in hand, with the intent of commandeering the island during their stay- and maybe even getting some ransom out of whatever rich inhabitants might live here. They've split up into teams, intending to gather together by force whatever people are here as they surround the house and come in.

Of course, Edward knows their intentions long before they actually get to the house, and he is furious about what threat they intend to pose- even if they are only human. But, he also has a facade to keep up and a moral dilemma as well: he doesn't want to kill them, and (especially for the sake of their two innocent captives) he can't exactly send them away and expect them to be able to live through the fallout. (It would be hazardous enough for any human to breathe the air thick with ash that is quickly approaching, but the pirates' have grisly intentions that would make the plight of their hostages even worse.) As well, he doesn't want to exacerbate the fears Kaure already has concerning him (on the contrary, he'd like to be able to calm them) which would likely make it very hard for her to sleep or feel at ease any time during the next few days.

When Bella notices his tension (not so unlike Port Angeles, but tempered somewhat by his buoyant mood) and asks him what it is, he tells her what is coming toward them and she comes up with an interesting suggestion: Teach them a lesson- make them never want to come back and/or do those criminal things ever again. They both know that Bella will be absolutely safe throughout this as long as Edward is with her, and it _would _be good for Edward to have a more constructive way to channel his protective energy while the intruders are forced to remain in close proximity.

So, he can play the innocent yet justifiably outraged human head of the household- and make it seem that the island is haunted by a benevolent ghost that doesn't like the intruders' intentions. Tell them about the conscientious phenomenon as if it were a long-standing local story that never gave any of _them_ any trouble. Edward can move fast enough to do what he needs to do to make it convincing without being noticed: any time a pirate decides to use a weapon against any of them, Edward will simply make it disappear. And what if they try to use their brute strength? Bella suggests: tie their shoelaces together or something- make them trip up. They won't be able to link it to _him_ because they'll have no idea that anyone but perhaps this legendary ghost could possibly hear and respond to their thoughts before they put it into action, but surely the immediate feedback in response to their thoughts will be a very effective 'teaching' tool.

Edward can't help but chuckle at the possibilities of this idea. He is in his element after all (sun clouded over, surrounded by only humans, _married _to Bella!; all the humans are house-bound for the duration, none of the intruders would even suspect his abilities), and has Bella's help (just by her human presence and the fact they are a couple, not to mention her willingness) in dispelling any more-than-human suspicions they could possibly come up with. Kaure & Gustavo would see and/or hear enough about the intruders intentions to understand the danger they intended to present, and though they'd be on-edge for a while about the whole scenario, would eventually appreciate that the beneficent actions of the apparition never threaten them. As well, Edward & Bella can converse freely in English and struggle not to laugh about the whole thing, while no one else has any idea what they are talking about.

By the time the pirates actually enter the house, Edward and Bella have moved to stand in the middle of the main room, he hugging her protectively, and Kaure & Gustavo have just finished setting their personal effects into their bedrooms. Five pirates enter: the first four menacingly armed and ready (two of them continuing toward the bedrooms to bring out Kaure & Gustavo), and the last towing a couple of female teenage hostages who still have their mouths and wrists bound. Bella gasps in horrified surprise when she sees that they have hostages in tow, which fact Edward had not happened to mention. When they're not precisely looking at him, Edward does his ghostly magic- first eliminating the threat of their drawn (automatic) weapons, and then also pinching off the ropes and ties which bind the hostages- returning back each time (in the blink of an eye) to his protective pose around Bella, as if he'd always been there. Kaure & Gustavo barely get a chance to register the existence of the drawn weapons or the hostage's bonds before they are suddenly gone, and the minor chaos of suddenly confused and disabled pirates ensues.

Amidst the confusion, and by way of explanation, Edward rejoices over the fortuitous evidence of the legendary ghost and describes the legend to them in believable detail. The pirates, shaken but still skeptical and not wanting to accept their place as less-than-welcome guests in his house, decide to conveniently rearm themselves when they necessarily go back to the ship to retrieve their sick comrade. Perhaps it was just a freak occurrence. Two of them stay behind, bodily restraining the now unbound captives and threatening harm against them if anyone tries to approach. Kaure is particularly troubled by their plight.

As the three rearmed pirates come back into the house, two of them handling a stretcher between them, the ghost strikes again- smoothly eliminating the drawn weapons of the first as well as every one of the automatic weapons that had been resting over the shoulders of the other two. Shaken enough to almost drop the bundled invalid they're carrying, the two with the stretcher at least manage to deposit his bed roughly onto the floor against the wall. The ailing pirate continues writhing in maddening agony, noting between the sounds of his incessant moaning that: "it smells good in here."

Alarmed by the invalid's all-too-vampiric scent (which was noticed during his last ghostly foray) and suddenly realizing _why_ the pirate has been so miserable, Edward is quickly on his feet to check him out, urgently asking: "How long has he been like this?" Underneath the hooded sweater and mass of blankets that he has been bundled up in for warmth, already his features are looking vampire-handsome, and his tormented red eyes are obvious to anyone who catches his gaze. They tell him it has been about 2 ½ days since they figure he was stung by some venomous sea creature. They haven't known what to do about it. Horrified, he tells Bella what's going on, and asks her to _please_ keep herself back.

What a dilemma! All the guests are now keenly aware of the plight of this sick guy, but for their own safety (not to mention Bella's!) they _cannot_ be around him when he snaps out of it. He can't be allowed anywhere near the house! Kaure suspects the danger he presents and will support Edward's efforts to eliminate that danger (confusing though that may be for her to do), but the rest of them don't even have a clue about it. Time is running out! How to deal with this without revealing the vampire secret?

The transforming man notices that Edward smells different, and asks between agonized noises: "Who are you?" For the time being, Edward ignores him. Instead, he turns to the Portuguese-speaking humans and proceeds to explain the situation in such a way as to distract them from any serious suspicion:

* * *

Edward: "He can't stay here."

("You can't be serious! He's sick! He needs help!")

Edward: "You don't understand. My father's a doctor, and I've seen this before. You _don't want_ to be anywhere around him when he gets over this."

("Why?")

Edward, sighing: "He has contracted a very rare but dangerous disease. Once he gets past this period of agony- and there may be only a few hours left before he does- it'll make him go mad and become fatally contagious to anyone who is in the vicinity. There won't be anything you can do to stop it."

("Surely we can tie him down or something; there are more than enough of us.")

Edward, shaking his head, explaining: "The madness will make him strong- stronger than any of us are- and ropes won't hold him. He'll be like a rabid dog that is out of control. For a while he won't be able to keep from attacking anyone who comes near, and it won't be safe to approach him; the only choice we have is to keep him safely isolated while the disease runs its course."

("What will happen to him then?")

Edward, shrugging once: "He'll die, just like with a rabid dog."

(Shuddering and horrified; "Can't we give him anything for it?")

Edward: "No... there is no cure, here with us at least. None of the medicines we have would do any good. About all we can do now is isolate him from us, notify the proper authorities (_Carlisle, Alice..._), and hope that he won't have to suffer too much more before its over."

Edward then proceeds to explain the isolation option. He has a spare boat on the island they could put him in, which would be enough to protect him from the worst of the ash storm. They could set the pirate inside and anchor it offshore to keep him isolated from them in his madness. He would still be just as much of a danger to any unsuspecting others who came across him, but at least during the ash storm, that is not likely. By the time the storm is over, if it hasn't proved too late for him already, the authorities should have been able to respond and neutralize the threat.

(_Setting him out in the storm? _"Isn't there anything else we can do?")

Edward, quietly: "We could put him out of his misery."

("What? How can you even suggest that?")

Edward: "Has he not been _asking_ you to kill him for the last 2 ½ days? In this particular instance, it might have been the kindest thing to do. He's already as good as dead," and then more quietly: "One way or another, he can never be around his family again."

("Why not?")

Edward, quietly again: "No matter how short a time you had left, if you were in his shoes- would _you_ want to have to live out the rest of your life knowing that you killed everyone you cared about in a blind moment of madness?"

("No, no, of course not.")

Edward: "The best we can do is keep him isolated. We can help him avoid that pitfall, at least. And it will be a protection for us."

("Why does it even matter what makes it easier for _him_, if that's what he would do to _us_?")

Edward: "Because he didn't ask for this any more than you did."

Edward: "So, you have to make a choice. What would you have me do?"

* * *

While everyone is still discussing the situation, trying (and failing) to come up with any more palatable options, Edward tells Bella the whole story. Before they all have time to come into agreement with his conclusion, however, he hears the agonized pirate's heart beat speed up toward the completion of his transformation, and the intensity of his moaning changes. "We're out of time," he tells them. "I'll get him out on the boat." Touching her cheek, he tells Bella: "I'll be right back," and then says to Kaure & Gustavo as he's passing by: "Watch out for her for me, would you?" Then he carefully picks up the almost-vampire man in his arms and walks quickly to and out the front door- disappearing in a flash once he's out of their sight.

Vigilantly monitoring events inside the house while he does so, Edward carries the almost-done-transforming pirate out to the ship and promptly drives the boat a ways off-shore where it can stay at anchor, upwind. As he is lowering the anchor, the new vampire wakes up- and Edward briefly explains what he is as well as what his options are and why. (If he is interested, Edward will call some of his family down to help him settle in to their lifestyle. They would meet him out here on the water.) Finally, as he's leaving to return to the house, Edward warns him: "Know this: the humans here are under my protection. If you value your life, don't step foot on this island to come after them." Then Edward jumps into the water and disappears in a swimming sprint back to the house.

Inside, three of the intruders (the ones who appear to be at least as strongly muscled as Edward is, and who do not already have hostages in-hand) have finally gotten over their shock and decided to take the opportunity to use their secondary weapons (knives) to bully Gustavo, Kaure, & Bella into submission. They intend to hold the three of them restrained, wrists behind their backs, as insurance against resistance from Edward (the only apparently significant opponent among them), so that when he comes back they will still come out on top in spite of their ghostly setbacks. They haven't quite manhandled them yet, however. Suddenly, in a light gust of wind the ghost does his magic again- and those intruders are left stunned and weaponless just seconds before Edward opens the front door to come back in. (The ghost had entered through the open window.) In the background, the first flakes of ash are just now beginning to fall.

After quickly assessing the situation (or so it would appear), Edward steps up furiously to the ringleader, fists clenched and jaw tight- glaring at him as if with enough force to bore a hole through his head- while his carefully controlled voice raises in anger: "I step out for a moment to, among other things, save _your pathetic life_- and what do you do while I'm gone but _threaten my wife_! _How do you think that makes me feel_?"

Abruptly forgetting how formidable they _thought_ they would be against him, the tough men quail under his staggering anger. They won't cross Edward any more after this. In the midst of this (ignoring Kaure's silent objection), Bella steps forward to grasp Edward's tensed arm and calm the situation; he immediately relaxes, puts his arm around her waist, and hugs her to his side. The pirates acknowledge to Edward that they won't threaten 'his girl', but silently resist the idea of giving up control over the no-longer-bound hostages that they brought with them. Edward replies to this thought in a calm voice nevertheless imbued with indisputable authority: "Let me get one thing straight. While you are in _my_ house, you will abide by _my_ rules. _There will be no hostages in my home_. Do I make myself clear?" The pirates nod apprehensively and instantly release whatever holds they still have on the captured young women (who are quick to step away to the other side of Edward, into Kaure's welcoming arms). In another second or two, Edward's glare relaxes also, and he turns away from them to resume the activities of their day.

The first order of business is to call Alice, but when Edward tries to, he finds that the ash storm has disrupted cell-phone service. So, he won't be able to know for sure whether the vampire will give him any more trouble, or the pirates. For now, it seems he can't even call them down for help to orient this newborn- although Alice might come anyway if she sees him in her visions. Currently, the new vampire's thoughts are still quite confused and disoriented as he tries to digest everything Edward told him. He doesn't want to get himself killed.

While everyone else moves nervously to get themselves situated for the duration of their stay (the girls will be staying in the white room with Kaure, across the hall from Edward & Bella, and Gustavo will be staying next door to them; the pirates can split between the two rooms on the far side of the house), Bella collects her laundry and starts a load in the washer, then fishes through her wardrobe for a few more necessary pieces so that she will be able to offer each of the women at least another change of clothes (if not two; luckily they're all rather slight, like she is).

* * *

While she's doing so, Edward comments wryly to her, saying: "Your bad luck_ would_ get us hijacked on our honeymoon."

Bella: "What do you mean _my _bad luck? I thought everything that was mine is yours now, too."

Edward, smiling contentedly in reply: "Mmm, so it is." He wraps his arms around her.

Bella, touching her finger to his nose, and then drawing it down his chest: "And it's not _all_ bad- it brought me you. Would you really rather I wasn't a danger magnet?"

Edward, sighing: "You always ask the hard questions."


	2. Alarming Occurrence

_Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is just a tribute to her fantastic work._

Before long they're on their way back to the kitchen, his arm around her waist, to resume the making of lunch (which activity the pirates so rudely interrupted). Most everyone else has wandered back out to the main house as well, trying to determine how they would most like to spend their time. Before Edward and Bella reach their destination, however, suddenly his head snaps up. The newborn vampire is fast approaching the front of the house, having just caught the irresistibly compelling human scent from an open window (the confrontation with the pirates must have distracted Edward from getting the windows closed already).

Evidently, newborn vampires being what they are... when the pirate vampire finally decided to weigh anchor and carelessly raced the boat downwind in a self-preserving effort to outrun the ash cloud toward a different island that might quench his thirst, he caught a whiff of the delicious scent blowing off Isle Esme and just couldn't seem to keep from pursuing the humans there, after all.

The distance from the boat to the house is small enough that all Edward has time to do is tell Bella: "It's the newborn! Stay here." and dash with human speed to and out the front door in an effort to inconspicuously intercept him. To the other humans who happen to notice, his statement sounds like an expletive- and Bella's face has gone pale with anxiety. All of the sudden, they can also hear vicious growling and snarling noises coming from the front yard. Naturally curious, they follow after the sound to first look out the windows, and then file out the front door to watch. Bella goes with them, unable to stay behind.

Well, this is certainly problematic- to have to fight him off right in front of all the humans. The ash fall is not thick enough yet to hide anything from view. The newborn is no longer all bundled up, and his pale skin, blood red eyes, menacing crouch, bared teeth, and feral snarl are obvious to everyone... his hungry attack kept in check only by Edward's adeptly defensive crouch and low warning growls, a mere 25 feet in front of the stunned crowd. With a few well-placed shoves, Edward manages to get the newborn backed off a little more before his inevitable attack, neatly dodging the newborn's bare open arms as he does so. Then, he deftly grabs his wrist in an effort to yank him out of sight where he can finish the job properly. However, with his first touch of the newborn's skin, Edward freezes up- absolutely unable to move any of his muscles even to reactively get away. Apparently it is a physical talent of the newborn's, unconsciously active (during a fight, at least) and made possible by skin contact... and it won't be long before he realizes the advantage of it.

Since Edward is totally unable to let go of the newborn's skin, he remains in a state of absolute vulnerability. Helplessly, he watches the thoughts of the newborn edge toward this realization, with all of its catastrophic ramifications- and as he does so, despair grips him. After all: _What will happen to Bella if I can't get free to protect her? Or if he thinks to break me or crush me before he goes for her? Anguish! No, I can't let that happen! I've got to protect her! There isn't anyone else. I have to get free! She's surrounded by danger on every side- if not from the newborn himself, then from the pirates- who would surely take advantage of her, without me. It can't happen! I can't let it! There's got to be a way. I can't be away from her! But I can't _move_! _He hears her heart stutter, giving painful emphasis to his distress, but no one is looking at her so he can't tell why. _Maybe she's afraid. Maybe she's worrying about me. Don't do something rash. Please, don't. _And then, a pirate's surprised thought catches his attention to what she is doing. _No! Bella! _It feels like his heart has just dropped out of his chest. _No! _Panic floods through his still devastatingly-paralyzed body. _Noooooo! _

Bella notices Edward's freeze and the newborn's simultaneous astonishment, and realizes that it must be a talent the newborn has that Edward wouldn't have known to expect. The newborn evidently hasn't even truly realized it yet, but when he does... _horror_! Edward will be in grave danger! Her heart stutters in panic. He needs a distraction. Thinking quickly, Bella looks around for a sharp object and finds that a pirate beside her has drawn a dagger as a potential weapon in defense against the vampire. She grabs it out of his hands, surprising him, and- taking a step forward to where the breeze upwind from the fight just swirls her hair around- promptly stabs it into her arm... just as she threatened to do the last time Edward fought a vampire in front of her.

Arterial blood spurts out of her arm and the newborn is distracted from arriving at the deadly conclusion he was about to realize. He turns his fevered eyes on her, suddenly overcome with thirst, and rushes forward to attack- in the process releasing Edward from his infinitely agonizing freeze.

Recovering in an instant, having realized that he cannot touch the newborn's skin, and now also _deathly terrified_ for Bella, Edward rips his shirt off to cover his hands with as he simultaneously races to catch the newborn's attack, for the moment unable to keep up the human facade. "No you don't!" he growls as he grabs the newborn's arm from behind, braces himself, and noisily rips it off barely a few feet in front of the horrified humans, turning the newborn to face him as he does so. Then (at a swift but believable human speed) he continues his attack- quickly ripping apart the newborn into a minimum number of nonthreatening pieces and tossing them just out of easy human viewing distance. With any luck, his single instance of inhuman speed won't garner significant notice in the mayhem of all else going on.

It has been only a few seconds, but the humans are frozen with shock and Bella is bleeding to death. White-faced with panic, Edward pauses his attack (at the earliest safe opportunity) to stride quickly to Bella's side and put a tourniquet on her arm, saying: "_Bella!_ Bella! Stay with me! _Please_, stay with me!" She smiles at him wearily and says "Of course" in reply. "I'm here," Edward tells her again. "I'll take care of everything. You're going to be fine." Bella nods at him, stopping promptly to fight a fresh wave of nausea. Then he returns to the torn vampire- collecting the pieces as quickly as humanly possible (still keeping his skin carefully protected, of course) and taking them to a clear location just out of sight where he can start them on fire.

Thoughts Edward might hear as he pauses to attend Bella (or shortly thereafter) include:

* * *

(from the terrified pirate whose knife Bella used to split open an artery)

_I didn't do it, honestly! I didn't do it!_

(from the others)

_He just...! He just...! He just tore that guy apart with his bare hands!_

_Ice? Ice? I think that was Ice! He just killed Ice!_

_I think he was going to tear her apart and eat her!_

_She's lost a lot of blood. Why did she stab herself? _

_Ouch! Oooh. Ah! Shudder. And I thought Ice knew how to fight!_

_That really hurts my ears. How can dismemberment be so noisy?_

_I think I just peed my pants._

(from Kaure: a wordless sense of awed disbelief mingled with terror for Bella's plight)

* * *

In a minute or so he is back at Bella's side- where she is sitting on the front porch steps, leaning against the railing, half-surrounded by the still stunned humans. Kaure has been feebly trying to mop her up and soothe her while still shivering with terror herself. Mumbling a quick "thank you" to Kaure for her efforts, as she simultaneously recoils in terrified reaction to his appearance, Edward scoops Bella up into his arms quickly and gently, asking everyone: "Is anyone here a doctor?" A few mumbled replies reflect the thoughts of them all: no one is. With a sigh, he promptly carries her inside to the kitchen and sprints off to return with the first-aid kit. He's got to be the doctor now. The humans file back in to watch, wide-eyed, keeping their distance.

Edward's attention stays intently on Bella as he determinedly proceeds to stitch her up better (and quicker) than any of the humans could have done, though not quite as expertly as Carlisle would have been able to. At least he's seen it before in his thoughts- that has to be worth something. As he begins, looking at the innards of Bella's arm brings back fresh to Edward's mind the oh-so-narrowly-averted image of Bella bleeding to death while he could only watch from the sidelines, paralyzed and helpless to prevent it... and an awful shudder runs through his body at the thought. (Kaure takes the motion to be a shiver of desire for her blood.) He steels himself and continues, knowing that time is of the essence.

He talks to Bella quietly as he works (acting as if his audience isn't there), reluctantly admitting about her dangerous stunt that "You saved my life, you know," and describing what he had been aware of when the newborn had touched him. "I've never felt so helpless." He relaxes as he works (to the degree that Bella's health has become stable again), finally kissing her lips as he rises to finish cleaning up and get her an ice pack. Only after that does he turn to face the captivated stares of their Portuguese-speaking audience.

There is no denying, now, that he is something else... maybe even one of 'them'- one of the rabid madmen he had just warned them about. They saw the newborn's ravenous madness and cringed away at his vicious attack, as well as witnessed Edward's proficient defense and his incredible strength (after all, how many people would _you_ imagine could tear a body apart with their bare hands? _Shudder_. Obviously, he doesn't need to have a weapon in order to pose a fatal threat). They saw the similarities in his stance and features. Could he have been speaking from experience? But, if he was, how could he still be alive? None of them really want to know the answers; none of them know what to think. Obligingly (with the exception of Kaure, who was the only one predisposed to believe it), no one seems to have really understood the freeze, grasped the reality of his inhuman speed, or comprehended the significance of Bella's stunt (since, thankfully, Edward's calm doctoring has effectively nullified any perception of her blood's significance). And, although the pirates did just watch him tear their transformed comrade into (strangely noisy) pieces, even they can't deny that he just saved their lives. They are all respectfully terrified of him.

At this point, it seems the best approach might be to act as if all the strangeness never happened, and by doing so allow their minds to slough off what they don't really want to know. It will also serve to subtly communicate that he doesn't want to bring any attention to it. He will monitor their thoughts to help make sure they end up steering toward safe paths. Perhaps they'll initially take their cue from his lead. Finally breaking the uncomfortable silence between him and his audience, Edward tells them in a soothing voice: "Well- I'm going to make omelets for our lunch... and while I'm at it, for anyone who wants one. Does anyone have any allergies that I should be aware of?"

While most of them are still too dumbfounded to respond, it is the two teenage girls who are the first to speak up, clearly anxious to put more distance between themselves and their kidnappers but also just a little enamored with the idea of being friendly with Edward. Terrifying as he obviously can be, he has been nice to them- and they know the pirates will leave him alone. For their own sense of security, they'll want to stick around wherever he is, throughout their stay. Edward won't object to this, since he understands the reason why, and eventually the girls might even try conversing with Bella (through him), trying to make friends with them both by connecting with her. Bella might even like that. Otherwise, Edward will largely ignore them.

As far as Kaure is concerned, though Edward's benevolent actions have caused confusion in her, they have not been enough to dispel her suspicions about him. Edward _did_ say that his father was a doctor, and perhaps that would explain how he was able to remain calm in the face of so much blood. It would be a very effective mode of disguise for ones such as them. She remains mostly watchful and worried about Bella's fate, come his mealtime, but can't quite reconcile that conclusion with his tender actions. She wishes she could speak to Bella directly. She also particularly worries about the sake of the young women who have now voiced their preference for his company (over that of the pirates who kidnapped them)- feeling more afraid each time they do something that brings them closer to him- but can't honestly say that she would choose differently, if she were them. Those pirates seem a nasty bunch.

Unquestionably, thoughts and conversation will center around this inopportune event for quite a while- and though some of their speculations may come dangerously close to reality, it is fortunately unlikely that they'll put any credence to the idea of him being a vampire. Kaure will not volunteer any information to this end, either, because of Edward's presence (and who would believe it, anyway?). In fact, after witnessing him calmly sewing Bella's bloody arm back together, and then watching him kiss her in front of everyone, even his more passionate kisses aren't so likely to engender significant alarm. Nervously, but with purpose, she and Gustavo have already taken it upon themselves to clean up the bloody front step- a welcome show of solidarity that she doesn't even realize the genuineness of. Thankfully as well, the ghost still seems like a completely separate entity to the rest of their guests... so he and Bella should be able to continue on with life almost normally (considering the houseful of people they now have to deal with)- keeping the pirates in check as planned, without any further show of strength.

With these cheerful thoughts in mind- and Bella smiling beside him, safe and happy once more- Edward's mood is able to return to its former glory. As soon as they are both able to get into a fresh change of clothes, he cooks lunch for everyone- while she lounges near him in the kitchen, eyeing him lovingly and conversing freely. She is so beautiful to him. Afterwards (as Edward insists) to help her be able to recuperate, they watch a movie again (subtitled in Portuguese for the guests that tag along) while Kaure cleans up after the lunch dishes (it was nice of her to offer). Later on, they both prepare dinner together- somehow not suffering from the stuffy heat or biting insects that increasingly annoy everyone else as the day progresses. They are never far apart from each other, and embrace often; their moods remain passionately close, buoyant, untroubled, and even infectious- almost as if they have a warm glow about them which has undertaken to inspire everyone else as well.


	3. Daily Interactions

_Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer. This is just a tribute to her fantastic work._

A few snatches of conversation during the first day:

* * *

One of the pirates, feeling powerfully insecure, stealthily grabs a kitchen knife to stash on his person as a potential weapon, only to find that it disappears on him and turns up again right back where it belongs- as many times as he tries to steal it. A bit later Edward subtly brandishes a couple of those same kitchen knives, chef-style, right in front of him- and then proceeds to continue with the dinner meal preparation, having no apparent difficulty.

Observing how amazingly untroubled about the whole situation Edward & Bella seem to be as they interact, the pirate asks: "How is it that you're not concerned about this ghost?"

Edward, shrugging: "We've been here a week already, and it's never bothered _us_. I think maybe it just has a problem with _you_."

* * *

A different pirate, inwardly impressed by the buffet-style dinner Bella & Edward have just presented, nevertheless grumbles lightly about the lack of an alcoholic beverage (the only thing missing, in his view).

Edward replies in a justifiably irritated tone: "Considering that you invited yourselves in, weapons drawn, threatening to _harm_ my wife and I and our guests- and, but for the fortuitous intervention of our ghost you'd have have held us_ hostage_, you haven't exactly put yourself on my _good_ side. Be glad _she_ wanted to make you _dinner_." He chuckles under his breath at the private irony and returns to putting food on his plate to bring to Bella. Then, remembering the analogy he once came up with for Bella's appeal in the meadow, he adds: "Besides, we don't drink."

* * *

Bella, standing, wrapped in Edward's arms: "I miss being alone with you."

Edward, in agreement: "I know."

Bella: "Would you wake me up when they're all asleep?"

Edward: "If you really want me to. But you'll be so tired. Are you sure?"

Bella, smiling: "Absolutely. I wouldn't want to miss time alone with you." She reaches up on her tip-toes to kiss him.

Edward smiles back.

* * *

One of the pirates, after observing Edward & Bella radiantly embrace for the umpteenth time that afternoon (and who is also suffering from the stuffy heat and/or annoying insects, unlike them) complains aloud to Edward: "Enough of that already!"

Edward, raising an eyebrow at him: "Excuse me? _You_ have taken refuge in _my_ home. I am not about to stop kissing my wife just because you're here."

The pirate, grumbling: "But you're too... disgustingly happy." _I wish my wife kissed me like that._

Edward, chuckling in reply, gestures to a window in the entrance way where thickly falling ash is visible: "If you don't like it, you're free to leave any time you want." Then turning back with a smile for Bella, who is in his arms: "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Very shortly after dinner (and still quite early in the evening) while they're sitting on the couch together as Edward converses with their guests (trying to help them settle in comfortably, offering the clothes Bella set aside to share, and otherwise just quietly lending his presence toward their sense of security), Bella falls asleep in his arms- obviously totally content and untroubled even though surrounded by strangers. He smiles at her tenderly. After a while, once the conversation has ended and hopefully the guests are well-enough ready to settle in for the night, he picks her up and carries her to bed.

* * *

By evening of the first day, ash-fall has not only apparently made the house warmer (by acting as insulation, keeping the heat in), but has also now made it unwise to open the windows (thus, there is no breeze!).

On the second day:

* * *

Bella, shortly after waking up well into morning after a long night's sleep: "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Edward: "I'm sorry, Love. There was never a time when they were all asleep. The girls are feeling frighteningly underprotected from the pirates, Kaure wonders if I'm going to get thirsty, and the pirates are all terrified of our ghost. One way or another most of them think they're going to get attacked in their sleep." He frowned. "It doesn't help that they're all suffering from the heat. It's got them on edge. I _have_ had to step out for a few ghost trips."

Bella: "Drat. What can we do to calm them down then, before tonight?"

Edward, chuckling and pursing his lips: "Well..." (and they brainstorm for some good ideas: Games? Music? Something friendly, something cool. What can a motley group do inside a warm vacation-house all day long?)

* * *

Kaure is serving breakfast when they finally emerge, and is obviously relieved to see that Bella is alright. Though none of the humans have been up for very long (because of their troubled night's sleeps), everyone else has already been accounted for.

* * *

In an effort to make friends with the two of them, the girls have gotten over their initial timidity about approaching Edward, and have come to him today with a few questions for Bella. Edward genially translates for them.

When one of the girls asks Bella whether or not she thinks Edward is dangerous, she replies: "Oh- he wouldn't hurt a fly... unless it tried to hurt me. Damn those mosquitoes!" Clapping at the air as if to squish a mosquito, she smiles knowingly at Edward, and he grins in response to their private joke. Of course, in this place where they abound, that's what he's been doing all along. How dare any of them bite Bella!

Another time, in admiration of Edward, one of the girls asks Bella: "What's it like, being married to a superhero?"

Edward smirks, snorting quietly with amusement as he relays the question.

Bella, smiling and cuddling into Edward: "It's better than winning the lottery."

He wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Once again, Edward & Bella do the rest of the daily cooking (working in the kitchen is kind of a pleasant retreat from the rest of the guests), and Kaure volunteers to clean up after every meal.

Being that, thanks to the ghost, nothing actually _did_ happen to anyone during the night previous... and also that, since throughout this day the pirates have particularly avoided doing anything that would stimulate its reappearance, there has consequently been no sign of it... by the end of this day, the atmosphere feels much more friendly and comfortable for everyone. Even though it's still warm, the guests sleep better.

* * *

On the third day:

* * *

Around about mid-day, the ash-cloud retreats from the island, leaving the skies clear and allowing the humans to venture outside, tend to their boats, and prepare for departure by late afternoon. Edward and Bella stay inside, of course, and cook lunch for everyone again.

Cell phones are also back in service, and Edward arranges for the local coast guard to pick up the girls and take them back to their families. He also calls in an anonymous tip about goods in the pirate ship that none but the ghost would know about, including where they will be headed. Alice assures him that it will be enough to get their ship searched and the worst of the pirates detained, so that they won't be free to go after the girls again.

The pirates are the first to leave, as soon as the way is clear- eager to have the ghost and the island and all the witnesses to their contemptible behavior safely behind them. But before they go, a couple of them stop to give thanks to their gracious hosts, making serious noises about changing their ways. Edward wishes them well.

A while later, a ship from the coast guard arrives to pick up the girls. As it turns out, their families took the opportunity to catch a ride on it in order to meet them on the island, and so they come in as well- to personally thank all those that helped them be safe. Edward takes the opportunity to ask the ship's doctor to check out the wound on Bella's arm. He sees that it's healing nicely, and is impressed with Edward's work.

The stories come out:

* * *

The girls had been kidnapped as punishment for parents who had resisted the pirate agenda, and their parents had initiated a widespread search for them- despairing that they would ever get to see them again. The 'Ice Pirates' (so named because they were led by the one nicknamed 'Ice', who had been uncommonly absent during the actual assault) had a depraved reputation in regards to their captives, but had hitherto been able to evade capture by the authorities. Their families and the authorities are _thrilled_ to find the girls both safe and unharmed.

The girls tell about the legendary ghost that had disarmed the pirates when they landed here, and are thankful to the nice strong man and his wife (incidentally here for their honeymoon) who kept the pirates from bothering them after that, even when one of them went mad and it came to a deadly hand-to-hand fight. (They purposefully leave out the grosser details, not wanting to say anything that might accidentally get their hero in trouble with the law.)

Edward deals graciously with the authorities, and the thankful family members, in the end only requesting (to their mild surprise) that he and his wife and their island be able to remain anonymous in any news reports or future retellings.

* * *

Kaure & Gustavo, murmuring their appreciation as well, leave at the same time as the coast guard... finally and thankfully glad to be going home.

Edward and Bella are thrilled to _(finally!)_ be alone again _and_ to be assured by Alice that (to the best of her knowledge) there aren't any more such fuzzy possibilities waiting in line to threaten them over the next few weeks. As the last sounds of boat engines finally fade off into the distance, they are thoroughly happy to continue their honeymoon from the point where they left off.


	4. MFR Deleted Scene: Newborn Mystery

Author's Note: Comprising the remaining chapters (at least 4) of this storyette, this extended deleted scene has been deemed so largely because it depends upon a tiny yet _significant_ change to the history of canon… and thus is not compatible with all the other canon-loyal stories I write that are _not_ reliant upon it. However, the _subject_ matter turned out to be simply too interesting _not_ to share. So here it is!

* * *

*** * * Newborn Mystery * * *  
**

Early in the morning of the third day, shortly before the ash cloud permanently retreats from Isle Esme, two more vampires show up on the island, in search of the whereabouts of the late vampire pirate.

From inside the house Edward listens to their voices warily, in order to be ready in case of a likely confrontation. Apparently, their coven is made up of three mature vampires: the leading male, the reluctant but submissive female that is accompanying him, and the female's mate (who is currently located outside of the ash-cloud's range of influence, keeping watch over their boat). Surely, Alice would have seen this dangerous situation beforehand- and be rushing to his aid with reinforcements to combat the overwhelming threat- but no other Cullens have yet arrived in range of the island, and Edward is outnumbered.

The two vampires continue to wander around on the fringes of the island, aware but unconcerned about its inhabitants (being not particularly thirsty at the moment), until they run across the newborn's ashy remains surrounded by an unfamiliar vampire's scent. Thoughts of surprise and dismay emanate from the leader of the group at the loss of his highly anticipated protégé. Evidently, the leader had bitten him after noticing the almost-paralyzing effect he'd had when shaking people's hands at their last port. Unafraid of the severely debilitating potential this portended, because of his own controlling talent, he was anxious to see what kind of ability this would develop into.

Since the pirate's boat had been scheduled to arrive at a mainland port shortly before his transformation would be complete, the leader had opted to send him off with the humans while his coven refreshed elsewhere before meeting up with him again. Thus, they had all been waiting at the rendezvous point, freshly fed, when the unanticipated eruption occurred. When the pirate boat subsequently never showed up, they had started looking for him.

Now however, feeling thoroughly annoyed about the fact that his promising apprentice had been so quickly dispatched, the leader was nonetheless curious to find out just how powerful that talent had become… _and_ likewise interested in whatever talent had allowed the destroying vampire the ability to overcome it. He wanted to meet Edward.


	5. MFR DS: Revelations of History

*** * * Revelations of History * * *  
**

Knowing that he won't be able to avoid meeting up with them, and that it would be safer to do so _before_ they got wind of Bella, Edward writes a note for his sleeping wife quickly summarizing the situation and requesting that she stay and watch from _inside_ the house, if she wakes. When their thoughts reveal that there is no time left to postpone the confrontation, he walks outside to meet them.

Keeping within line of sight of their bedroom windows, for Bella's peace of mind, Edward stops to meet up with them a few hundred yards from the house. Curiously, he recognizes some striking similarities that the female vampire seems to have in relation to Carlisle's memories of his long-lost family, but he doesn't comment on them. They died of the influenza, after all- even if their final moments hadn't happened until after Carlisle had gone home for the night. Still, he would have known if there had been any other possibility. The female vampire seems to recognize the same about him, however. She is not inclined to be hostile, but rather curious and hopeful in regards to him- and also wary when it comes to her companion's likely intentions.

Their meeting is brief and informative; Edward is not inclined to volunteer any information, but proceeds to answer the questions posed to him in such a way as to trigger thoughts about the leader's ability and real intentions, while maintaining a blissfully ignorant and unsuspecting façade. Apparently, this man's gift is that of _control_- and a very concerning gift it is, too- since with a carefully chosen and empowered command he can _enslave_ another vampire into his service indefinitely. All it takes is for the vampire in question to follow through on such a command _once_, theoretically of their own volition, and they won't ever be able to _free_ themselves of his controlling will again. Well, unless he were to challenge their _mate_ bond… but he's not stupid enough to pit his talent against _that_ situation again, no matter _how_ much he'd like to. Thus is explained his companion's reluctant submissiveness; she and her mate have both been caught within his web.

In fact, upon introducing himself to them by name, _her_ memories are inadvertently triggered to recall exactly how it happened. _She was a newborn, alongside her mate, who had just woken up to discover an overwhelming __relief__ in the fact that her husband had recovered safely from the epidemic, a terrible __grief__ at the report that her son had recently been pronounced dead as a casualty of it, and a thoroughly disorienting sense of __raw power__ in her limbs that accompanied an unfamiliar yet undeniable __thirst__. _

_After giving them a cursory introduction as to what they needed to watch out for (without having divulged to them what they actually __were__), their creator had casually but compellingly commanded: "Here- get yourself something to drink," before opening the door wide to an odoriferously appealing selection of captive humans. They'd had no warning, with which they might have been able to formulate __some__ kind of a defense against their own instincts, and after the confusion and utter horror that followed… they had never been able to say 'no' to him again. _

_Her grief concerning all of this had been __tremendous__, though it had been partially mollified by the subsequent discovery of her husband's talent for 'seeing guilt'- which had at least allowed them to choose their prey in a manner more beneficial to society. Maximillian had been incensed with that find, however. Evidently, he had changed them __both__ with the understanding __that her husband's talent would be as strategically valuable as hers… and only __after__ the fact had it been realized that the person he'd __meant__ to collect had actually been their son by the same name. As __terrible__ as his loss has always been for the two of them, she can at least appreciate that he was ultimately spared the __misery__ of their fate. Neither could she have wanted to find herself eternally separated from her beloved husband. The what-ifs that almost __were__ remain a never-healing wound._

_But- _her thoughts return to the situation at large- _this vampire looks __so much__ like Edward Jr. did, _she observes longingly…_ and his eyes are golden! Like the good doctor's were. I still don't know __why__ that is. Was his last name Cullen, too? _Her memories of him are hazy, but Carlisle's face is unmistakable._ I don't remember, _she concludes sadly.

Edward's expression shows surprise and shock at this revelation, before he quickly controls his expression. Noticing this reaction, however, spurs the leader to think: _Good girl, Elizabeth. She must be working on him already. _Evidently her impressive talent is the power of _suggestion_- accomplished via the ability to telepathically introduce thoughts of her _own_ into the minds of unsuspecting others- as if she were their own conscience speaking- and subsequently carry on the internal conversations that cement that belief into their mind.

That's _not_ what she's doing, though. She's honestly curious about him- and full of longing. _His __mother__! Could it really be true? Everything tells him that it is. It's just so hard to believe. That would mean… it's his __father__ out there waiting on the boat! And this creature before him is the __reason__ for their __misery__. _His eyes narrow infinitesimally with suppressed anger.


	6. MFR DS: Bonds of Love

*** * * Bonds of Love * * ***

Throughout all this, Maximillian has been asking about the late newborn's potent power- while trying to get a sense of what Edward's could be. The most Edward has said about himself, though, is that 'it helps to have a secret weapon of your own…' whatever that means. Still, he would be a good addition to their coven- assuaging the loss of one valuable prodigy with the gain of the one who defeated him. He wonders at the best way to achieve control, however. Experience tells him that established vampires aren't quite as easy to snare as gullible newborns tend to be (since the more aware are generally suspicious enough to actively resist his compelling command), but _everyone_ has a weakness to exploit- and so even _they_ have fallen prey to him, in the end. It just takes patience, and a disarmingly friendly façade, in order to catch them unawares. _It shouldn't be too difficult. _

Glad for the quirk that puts awareness on _his_ side, about which fact Maximillian remains blissfully in the dark, Edward allows the tyrant to steer the conversation where he will- in hopes that he will be able to identify the ins and outs of his controlling influence thoroughly enough to safely challenge him in the presence of his mother. Until then, technically, he is still outnumbered.

In fact, even though Alice and Jasper have recently swum into his hearing range in ready support of him, Alice's visions have made it clear that they cannot yet come closer. Something about this coven leader's power makes it so that- if they were to show up too _soon_- there's a possibility they would end up fighting _Edward_! Over Bella. And becoming enslaved themselves. Not a likely outcome, but still- this guy is _dangerous_. So, they'll keep close enough to offer their mental support, and- barring emergency- wait until the opportunity safely allows for them to make their presence known.

One thing Alice _doesn't_ see, thankfully, is _Edward_ being caught in his trap… _under any circumstance. Or_ the woman vampire fighting against him. _That is good to know._

Eventually, as the subject shifts to acknowledge the humans present on the island, in recognition of Edward's sufficient degree of thirst Maximillian finds the opportunity to casually insert his heretofore failsafe command (as far as any _vampire_ has ever been concerned, anyway) into their conversation, cleverly couched as a friendly suggestion. "So then, go pick out your favorite human and have yourself a snack. We'll wait for you."

Elizabeth recognizes the controlling power hidden within the apparently friendly gesture, and is suddenly afraid for Edward. Though inwardly panicked and desperate, she is constrained from doing anything to expose her leader's effort. Her controlled expression shows no indication of the turmoil of resistance.

At the same time, Edward feels an inexplicable need to follow through on the suggestion to _satisfy_ his thirst. He _can't_, of course- that's _Bella_ he's talking about!- but the alarmingly strong compulsion is nonetheless _real_. Ultimately, within the workings of Edward's practiced psyche, the urgent drive instead transforms into a furiously _protective_ energy. It's time this tyranny ended, _once and for all_. Undoubtedly, Maximillian never _imagined_ he would end up challenging the mate bond in _this_ way.

Abruptly, in the blink of an eye, Edward is upon him- growling his extreme displeasure as he cleanly tears the first limb away from his would-be slavemaster's body. "You. Will. _Never_. Enslave. _Anyone._ Ever. Again." Each word is punctuated by the keening sounds of another piece being ripped away from the whole, his head being saved for last.

In absolute surprise and distress from the attack, Maximillian calls out Elizabeth's name- confident that she will come to his aid. And, she feels compelled to do so- _except_ that something else inside her is inherently _unwilling_ to bring any harm upon his attacker. Somehow, it's as if some ingrained and yet never-before-called-upon ability to _resist_ his command has suddenly been ignited within her. As the confusing conflict rages internally, she stands immobile and watches as Edward turns her shrieking subjugator into a twitching pile of limbs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

A thought about Maximillian's commanding choice of words: Going by the assumption that every vampire must needs be a _human_-drinker (having never met anyone that caused him to believe otherwise), Max's command is geared to be 100% successful over any unaware vampire by the next time he or she would take sustenance. (An alerted vampire could theoretically _choose_ to imbibe in something other than human, _specifically_ to nullify the power of his command, and so secrecy of intent is a must.) Being that _no one_ would be inclined to take kindly to a threat of enslavement, it has _also_ been in his best interest to not alert the vampire world to his abilities or intentions, outside of whomever he has under his control. Thus, he has always picked his vampire targets carefully and sparingly, extended his control discreetly, and the only ones to have ever left his 'employ' have (one way or another) done so at the cost of their lives.

As far as _humans_ are concerned- Maximillian's natural vampire presence causes the strength of _any_ directive to be received as a command in the first place… making it so that any _mortal_ doesn't effectively even have a _choice_ (consequently rendering his control over them only temporary) unless they happen to be pre-aware enough to resist in the first place… which has never happened. (He never _did_ meet Bella.)

Potentially, under Max's compelling influence- Alice & Jasper wouldn't have been fighting Edward because Max had put them _up_ to it, but because _their_ favorite human is the same as _his_. Even then, their _own_ bonds would have been strong enough to keep them from _attacking_ Bella _directly_... but would not have kept them from feeling the too-hazardous need to imbibe in her vicinity.


End file.
